Dragón Demonio del FIN
by KageSekai
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Natsu no hubiera entrado a Fairy Tail desde un inicio y si una persona lo encontrara y lo llevara con él, que pasaría si Natsu terminara en el Tártaros y estos no fueron uno de los gremios oscuros, que pasaría si Natsu supiera desde un inicio el que era E.N.D, al igual que ayuda a los demonios como puede.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título: Dragón Demonio Del Fin.**_

 _ **Pareja: Natsu x Harem (Más que nada Natsu x Seilah y Kyouka), Gale, ElfGreen, entre otros.**_

 _ **Resumen: Que hubiera pasado si Natsu no hubiera entrado a Fairy Tail desde un inicio y si una persona lo encontrara y lo llevara con él, que pasaría si Natsu terminara en el Tártaros y estos no fueron uno de los gremios oscuros, que pasaría si Natsu supiera desde un inicio el que era E.N.D, al igual que ayuda a los demonios como puede.**_

 _ **Prologo.- Mi nueva familia.**_

En una noche de lo más calmada, un niño caminaba por el bosque, cansado y buscando algo o más bien a alguien, ya que ese niño de 8 años, cabello rosado, que vestía con un pantalón holgado y una chamarra negra con decorados dorados y una bufanda con escamas de lagarto había perdido a su padre, por lo cual estaba buscándolo, pero llevaba ya 15 días sin descanso, por lo cual cayo presa del cansancio.

Pero de la nada un hombre que vestía una armadura plateada que decía Absolute zerØ, tenía el pelo de puntas de color negro y sus ojos eran grises, además de que en su ser, se podría decir era el del frio absoluto, que era seguido por una niña de aparentemente 12 años, cabello negro corto con un abrigo y orejas de conejo, llevaba una camisa negra debajo del abrigo, una corbata roja con los números 1/16, tenía una minifalda negra y como el otro sujeto se detuvo al ver al niño.

¿?: Parece que un niño se perdió en el bosque y tiene un gran poder mágico… pero parece que no a comida ni descansado en más de una semana, que piensas debamos hacer Lamy – Pregunto el hombre de armadura y fría presencia.

Lamy: Considero que lo mejor sea ignorarlo, pero la cantidad de magia para su edad me sorprende… podemos ver si Kyouka logra amplificar su poder y observar si puede ser uno de los nuestros – Dijo la conejita loli al hombre.

¿?: Bueno, entonces nos lo llevaremos, de esa manera será más fácil si será útil o de lo contrario nos pueden ganar – Dijo el hombre.

Lamy: No hay ningún problema, le dirá a Kyouka-sama que llevaremos un espécimen para ella – Dijo Lamy mientras sacaba una Lacrima.

¿?: Que es lo que quieres Lamy – Respondió una voz femenina.

Lamy: Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que encontramos a un chico en el bosque cerca de Magnolia, está en una situación muy lamentable, pero su poder mágico es muy grande, a pesar de no haber comido no descansado en más de una semana, según tengo entendido, por eso es que le digo que llevaremos al niño para ver si es apto de ser un Demonio con su poder Kyouka-sama – Dijo Lamy a su superiora.

Kyouka: Entendido, entonces tráiganlo ante mí y veremos si es digno de ser parte de Tártaros – Dijo Kyouka a Lamy atreves de la Lacrima, mientras esta colgaba.

Las 2 personas llevaron al joven mago a donde los recogerían y de esa manera caminaron a donde el niño lograría una prueba de la cual costaría su vida, por lo cual el hombre de armadura lo cargo y junto a la extraña niña conejo se los llevaron, a su gremio y posible gremio del joven niño.

En un cubo gigante que volaba entre el cielo, en la parte superior había un castillo, en uno de los muchos cuartos, 12 "personas" estaban reunidas, cada uno diferentes, entre ellos estaba el frio hombre que rescato al joven peli rosa, además de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro ondulado con ojos negros como la noche, llevaba una camisa negra escotada, dejando ver un poco de los pechos copa E, llevaba un pantalón oscuro que resaltaba su esbelto trasero, además de su tez pálida como la nieve.

¿?: Así que, Kyouka, cuáles fueron los resultados del mocoso humano que trajeron – Pregunto la hermosa mujer a una hermosa joven de cabello verde con ojos azul, con un traje de una sola pieza que se asimilaba a un traje año escolar y una capa morada al igual que un casco en mano, ella era una de las 12 puertas del Tártaros, Kyouka.

Kyouka: Vera mi señor, parece ser que mi poder lo afecto para bien, pero en lo que lo hacía… note que el niño poseía poder de un Etherias… lo que no me dejo continuar después de un rato – Revelo Kyouka impactando a todos los presentes – Además de que su poder es por mucho superior al suyo… Mard Geer-sama.

Mard: A qué horas empezaste con el hechizo y cuando se terminó Kyouka – Volvió a pregunta Mard a su compañera.

Kyouka: Empecé a las 8:00 y me detuve a las 8:15 mi señora – Dijo Kyouka.

Mard: Parece que su cuerpo es más joven de lo pensado – Dijo en un susurro Mard – Kyouka, la próxima vez iras a mi cuarto para hacer el experimento, tendrás que hacer que el niño libere aunque sea un poco de la magia Etherias, de lo contrario… dudo tenga que mencionarlo – Dijo Mard a Kyouka, la cual solo respondió con un "Hai" y después Mard se paró y dijo – Eso es todo, Kyouka te quiero ver en mi habitación con el niño de inmediato, tú también Lamy, no quiero que perdamos tiempo en el caso de que me equivoque.

Mard se paró y se retiró, luego los demás, pero Kyouka con Lamy y una chica de cabello negro con ojos rojos y con unos cuernos amarillos y un tipo de kimono corto con estampado de leopardo fueron por el niño, al encontrarlo aun durmiendo, solo lo cargaron y lo llevaron donde Mard, esperando que algo pasara, para dejar que tan pequeño e insignificante ser estaba ente su presencia, por lo cual al llegar y pasar, vieron a su maestra con un Baby Doll negro, que dejaba a plena luz sus pechos Copa E, además de mostrar una pantis nada santas, además de una medias negras con encajes negros con rosas.

Lamy: Aquí está el niño mi señora – Dijo Lamy arrodillándose antes Mard.

Mard: Bien, solo dejen busco algo y empiezan con el trabajo – Dicho eso Mard saco un libro, pero no cualquier libro, sino uno de los libros de Zeref, en su portada estaban las iniciales E.N.D, lo que sorprendió a los miembros del gremio – Ahora si pueden empezar.

Kyouka empezó a concentrarse y de esa manera rodeo al joven y un poder se concentró, lo que nadie se espero es que el niño despertara gritando, los presentes se sorprendieron, pero no dejarían que nada detuviera el proceso, pero de la nada el libro con las palabras E.N.D empezó a brillar, lo que sorprendió a Mard, pero en 15 minutos después la magia de Kyouka se rompió, como se detuvo el brillo del libro del demonio más fuerte de Zeref, pero el niño que seguía consiente noto su alrededor y tuvo que preguntar.

¿?: Donde estoy y quienes son ustedes – Pregunto temeroso el niño a las mujeres.

Mard: Yo soy la 2da líder del Tártaros, mi nombre es Mard Geer, la chica conejo es Lamy, la chica con el casco es Kyouka y la chica de piel de leopardo es Seilah – Presento la 2da líder del gremio – Este lugar es el Tártaros y esto es un gremio de "magos", que le sirven a E.N.D, el demonio más poderoso del libro de Zeref – Continuo explicando Mard al niño – Ahora usted se presentaría.

¿?: Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, el dragón más fuerte del mundo y yo soy un _**[Dragón Slayer]**_ – Se presentó el ahora conocido como Natsu.

Mard: Ya veo, Natsu Dragneel… Etherias Natsu Dragneel, abreviado E.N.D… que ingenioso – Murmuro Mard, pero luego miro a Natsu, lo que lo dejo un tanto incomodo como nervioso – Es un gusto tenerlo en mi presencia mi señor – Dijo Mard arrodillándose ante Natsu, lo que lo confundió como impresiono a las demás miembros del gremio.

Seilah: Porque se inclina Mard Geer-Sama – Pregunto Seilah a su maestra.

Mard: Natsu Dragneel, puede que no lo sepas o no lo recuerdes, pero tú eres el demonios más poderoso del libro de Zeref, E.N.D, su fuerza es superior al de cualquier otro ser, pero aún no está listo, por lo cual nosotros, todo el Tártaros, le ayudaremos a despertar – Dijo Mard a Natsu, el cual se confundió pero no sentía que la mujer mintiera, más después de que las otras 3 mujeres se inclinaran ante él.

Natsu: Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, estoy buscando a mi padre Igneel – Dijo Natsu a las 4 chicas.

Mard: Si se queda con nosotros, le ayudaremos a encontrar a su padre, además de que se hará más fuerte, así que quédese o de lo contrario voy a tener que verme obligada a hacer que se quede por las malas… además si se queda, dejare que disfrutes de una mujer en su mejor forma – Dijo Mard a Natsu, aunque lo último en un tono seductor, sonrojando a Natsu.

Natsu: En serio me ayudarían encontrar a Igneel – Dijo esperanzado Natsu.

Mard: Por supuesto que si – Dijo Mard a Natsu.

Natsu: Está bien – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Mard: Ok, ahora Kyouka, Seilah, Lamy pueden retirarse, Natsu-sama, usted dormirá conmigo, ya que no tenemos otra habitación en estos momentos, por lo cual dormirá conmigo de ahora en adelante, así que vayamos a la cama – Dijo Mard, mientras que las nombradas se retiraban y Natsu se sonrojaba como nunca.

Natsu se quedó dormido en el gran pecho de Mard, la cual acariciaba la caballera rosa de Natsu, mientras él se aferraba a Mard con mucha fuerza, lo que sonrojo de poca manera a Mard, lentamente se durmió con Natsu en sus brazos, por lo cual ambos durmieron con el calor de otro ser.

Al día siguiente Natsu se despertó y vio que Mard acariciaba su cabello con una dulce mirada, los ojos Jade de Natsu miraron los ónix de Mard, lo que sonrojo a Natsu, después de eso apareció Lamy con mucha comida, que le fue dada a Natsu, por lo cual el comió lo que le dieron, pero por no comer en más de una semana, devoro todo a su paso, pero le divirtió a las 2 chicas presentes, ya que enserio parecía un dragón.

Cuando Natsu dejo de comer, Mard se paró y se desvistió, dejando al aire su piel, Natsu se sonrojo y sintió algo extraño en su interior, Mard se acercó desnuda a Natsu y golpeo su frente con una dulce sonrisa, después se vistió con una camisa negra con blanco y una falda negra, claro que debajo tenía una lencería blanca, después salió con Natsu en la mano, ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse con el hombre de armadura con las palabras Absolute ZerØ, el cual se detuvo al ver al niño con Mard.

Mard: Escucha, tengo una misión, espero que la cumplas como se debe – Dijo Mard sin ninguna expresión en su voz o mirada al hombre del traje.

¿?: Cual es esa misión Mard Geer-sama – Fue la respuesta del hombre de armadura.

Mard: Quiero que le enseñes la magia _**[Devil Slayer]**_ , de esa forma se hará más poderoso – Explico Mard el trabajo del hombre.

¿?: Ya veo, pero yo utilizo hielo, el fuego, por lo cual preguntare, le enseño la magia de fuego o hielo – Pregunto el hombre de armadura a Mard, la cual respondió.

Mard: La 2 si es necesario, pero quiero que domine el poder de la _**[Devil Slayer]**_ , ya que de por sí, su fuego es más poderoso que él tuyo al ser de un dragón – Dijo Mard al hombre – Ya que él es un _ **[Dragón Slayer]**_ , conoce los fundamentos básicos, así que espero que puedas darme resultados pronto, sin más que decir, me retiro – Dijo Mard retirándose del lugar, dejando a Natsu con el misterioso hombre con armadura.

¿?: Bien, entonces vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo a practicar, ya que sabes lo básico de la magia de clase [Slayer] te diré que aprenderás la magia de hielo y fuego, ya que Mard me lo ordeno, por cierto, cuál es tu nombre – Dijo el hombre de armadura al peli rosa.

Natsu: Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y el suyo – Pregunto Natsu al hombre de armadura.

¿?: Mi nombre es Silver, soy un mago del Tártaros y desde hoy seré tu maestro – Dijo Silver a Natsu, el cual asintió.

Natsu: De acuerdo, espero podamos llevarnos bien – Dijo Natsu siguiendo a Silver.

Mientras eso pasaba en un lugar de Magnolia, en un gremio muy animado estaba en una típica pelea, ese era el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, donde dentro del gremio, una batalla de Grey contra su "hermano" Lyon iniciaba, ya que Lyon era mago de Lamia Scale, pero estaba en el gremio de Fairy por su maestra Ur que venía a hablar con Makarov, por información que necesitaba y de paso saludar a uno de sus alumnos/hijos, el cual era Grey,

Makarov: Entonces dices que un nuevo gremio oscuro se está alzando – Pregunto Serio Makarov a Ur, mientras tomaba y veía a sus hijos jugar.

Ur: Si, desde la aparición del padre de Grey quien detuvo a Deliora, hasta la creación del gremio independiente de Tártaros, se ha movido un gremio oscuro – Dijo Ur a Makarov igual de seria, pero con una mirada calmada para no alarmar a sus "hijos".

¿?: Ahora veo porque todo se mueve tan rápido, no pensaba que el mocoso adivino fuera tan bueno – Comento un peli café con una gabardina, Gildarts a las 2 personas – Una nueva oscuridad nacerá y se detendrá con la llegada de un Dragón con las hadas, pero este será llevado con los Demonios.

Ur: No puedo creer que un Dragón sea la salvación, eso suena tan loco y sin sentido y más si un ser tan orgulloso como un Dragón se une con Demonios en vez de seres tan pequeños como las Hadas – Dijo Ur confundida por la fortuna en una de las misiones a las que fue.

Makarov: Más parece que sea una adivinanza, pero bueno, aun no es momento de actuar, nuestros únicos combatientes de 1ra son Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Grey y Gildarts, los demás no creo que puedan combatir contra algo tan grande – Dijo Makarov viendo a su familia jugar juntos.

Gildarts: Sera que lo que pase se relacione con la llegada de Tártaros, no sería buna idea tratar de que nos llevemos bien con ellos, por lo menos hasta que sepamos algo del gremio oscuro – Dijo Gildarts a las 2 personas con las que hablaba.

Makarov: No lo considero una mala idea, pero esperemos un poco para ver si no hay nada malo con el gremio – Dijo Makarov – O tu qué piensas Ur.

Ur: Siendo sincera, mi corazón al pensar en la palabra dragón y luego en Tártaros, es como si algo importante para todos estuviera en un lugar peligroso… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo el mismo presentimiento como cuando uno de mis hijos está en problemas – Dijo Ur en un tono de madre preocupada..

Gildarts: Sí, eso me pasa a mí también – Dijo Gildarts.

Makarov: Esperaremos un añ después comunicaremos con ellos, veros la forma en que nos ayudaran y veremos cuál es el nombre de este nuevo gremio oscuro, ya que no permitiré que mi familia salga lastimada – Dijo Makarov serio mientras sonreía al ver a su familia jugando junta.

Gildarts: No dudare eso maestro, pero por ahora creo que saldré de misión – Dijo Gildarts – Kana, espero que perdones a tu padre, pero me voy a una misión, cuando regrese te traeré algo – Tras eso se fue del Gremio.

Kana: Ten buen viaje papá – Dijo una niña de 8 años cabello castaño como sus ojos que usaba un vestido azul y estaba jugando con cartas.

De vuelta en el Tártaros, Natsu estaba cansado y con partes de su cuerpo congelado, pero a la vez con una mirada de determinación, no quería perder, no quería rendirse, no iba a detenerse ahora, continuaría adelante hasta que alcanzará a su padre una vez más.

Por lo cual continúo su entrenamiento físico en un lugar frío con su magia de fuego sellada, por lo cual no podía calentarse, pero aun así no se rendiría, por lo cual mantenía en su voluntad el no desmayarse por el extremo frio, por lo cual se movía constantemente, adaptándose al frio, ya que estaba aprendiendo la magia _**[Devil Slayer]**_ de hielo, después con los conocimientos básico empezaría con el de fuego.

La tarde paso y se retiraron, Silver a su habitación y Natsu al cuarto de Mard Geer, la cual esperaba a Natsu con su típica pijama, lo que dejaba nervioso al _**[Dragón Slayer]**_ , pero no podía negarse le gustaba sentir el calor de Mard Geer, ya que solamente había sentido el calor de un dragón, por lo cual le encantaba dormir con otra persona que no sea un dragón o un animal.

Al siguiente día Zero volvió a entrenar a Natsu, únicamente usaba fuerza física, para que su fuerza creciera, de esa manera no habría problema cuando se tratara de combatir, ya que si se basaba solo en fuerza mágica, no lograría crecer como mago, pero notaba como el niño crecía muy rápido, si bien no era tan fuerte como Seilah en poco tiempo podría rivalizar a Tempestad y con el tiempo con Kyouka y Jackal juntos, incluso los 3 juntos al crecer más, por lo cual Silver no se quejaba de su nuevo alumno, pero esperaba más acción por lo cual daría retos más difíciles al joven mago.

El tiempo paso y Natsu convivía con los miembros del Tártaros, cuando Silver salía se quedaba solo y convivía con las 12 puertas y con quienes pudiera, usualmente jugaba con Lamy, Tempestad y Seilah, ya que le encantaba escuchar los cuentos de su "hermana", aunque en un inicio Seilah no aguantaba a Natsu más de 5 minutos, con el tiempo no podía dejar de pensar si la vendría a ver, ya que se había encariñado con el mocoso.

En el caso de Kyouka no dejaba que Natsu pasara tiempo con ella, aun cuando se lo pedía de rodillas, pero se negaba rotundamente, eso ponía triste a Natsu, pero no se rendiría, ya que quería llevarse bien con todo sus nuevos compañeros, por eso mismo no poda dejar que Kyouka no jugara aunque sea una sola vez con él, por lo cual lo intentaría cada que pudiera, al igual que lo hizo con Seilah, ya que Natsu quería a su nueva familia y esta vez no dejara que escapara como Igneel.

Natsu se encontraba practicando mientras era observado por Seilah y Tempesta, los cuales veían impresionados como Natsu peleaba sin magia solo con fuerza bruta con Silver, el cual esquivaba muy bien, pero se le veía en la cara la fuerza que sentía de Natsu, para al caer al piso y Silver un poco alejado Natsu sonrió y grito _ **[Karyu no Hoko]**_ y un potente rugido de fuego salió disparado de Natsu, impresionando a Silver, ya que Natsu tenía su magia sellada, para luego sorprender más a Silver al escharchar el ataque que hizo Natsu después de haber esquivado el rugido de fuego _**[Hyoma no Hoko]**_ y de la boca de Natsu un potente rugido de hielo, el cual Silver esquivo, causando un gran huevo en el castillo, uno del gran magnitud, Silver se sorprendió al ver a Natsu usar la magia de _**[Devil Slayer]**_ y más aún que pueda usar magia.

Natsu: Practique usar magia con el sello, de esa manera lograría poder derrotarte, pero parece que falle, debo seguir practicando – Dijo Natsu, pero eso hacía que la impresión de Silver creciera más.

Silver: Sin duda eres único Natsu, pero espero que puedas continuar.

Natsu: Por supuesto que si viejo, no hay forma de que me rinde en estos momentos – Dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el prólogo de este nuevo fic, espero les guste, la verdad esta idea se me ocurrió no sé cómo, pero espero que la hayan disfrutado, ahora aclarare algo, no habrá Gruvia, ni Grey x Ur, ya que Grey estará con Nano, si no saben quién es, es de la historias de Ice Trail, por lo cual véanlo, Juvia la emparejare con Lyon, claro que será en la saga de Oracion Seis y hare que Sherry este con otro personaje, además de que como ya dije, Tártaros no es un Gremio Oscuro, no será de la alianza baran, sino otra que tomara su lugar.**_

 _ **Espero les guste y como todo el mundo escribe, Dejen Reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima amigos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 1.- El Demonio, Los Demonios y Las Hadas._**

Era un nuevo día en el gremio más misterioso y nuevo de la línea de los gremios oficiales, no hace más de 1 años se habían unido, sus fuerzas eran de por lo menos unos 20 magos, de los cuales 12 eran magos de Clase-S, un gremio del que muy pocos conocían y que era muy difícil de unirse, donde solo se le conocía con el título de Tártaros "Las puertas del infierno al cielo" y nada más, el nombre de sus magos no los conocían, según se decía, los magos de ese lugar eran fríos.

En ese gremio, estaba un niño de nombre Natsu Dragneel, el cual había vivido y entrenado en ese gremio, logrando despertar el poder dormido de Zeref, convirtiéndolo en un demonio del libro de Zeref, Etherias Natsu Dragneel, el mago de fuego más poderoso del gremio… y único mago de fuego en realidad.

Natsu entrenaba con Silver, la puerta del hielo o del frió absoluto, investigaba y entrenaba con Seilah, la puerta de las historias o de la sabiduría, iba en misiones con Kyouka la puerta de la tortura o del poder, también con Ezel la puerta de las armas, jugaba con Jackal la puerta del explosivo o la puerta de la pólvora, Tempester la puerta de las desgracias, aunque casi nunca hablaban también pasaba el rato con Torafuzar la puerta del mar venenoso, luego estaba Keyes la puerta de los muertos o los cadáveres, una persona con la que Natsu tenía cierta dificultad, de ultimo y con quien menos se llevaba Natsu era de Franmalth, ya que no lo toleraba y su "Cuanto será, cuanto será".

Natsu estaba entrenando como le era costumbre en el área nevada con Silver, practicaba la creación de hielo con la magia de la **_[Devil Slayer]_** , ya que según una de las 4 puertas humanas, en su viaje a detener y "devorar" a Deliora, conoció a una hermosa mujer de magia de creación de hielo, Silver al escucharlo no le quedo más que enseñarle lo que investigo con ayuda de Seilah sobre esa magia.

Vamos Natsu, no saldrás hasta que hagas una figura de ataque – Dijo Silver con una sonrisa, a lo que Natsu sonrió.

Cállate viejo, ya verás cómo lo logro… **_[Hyoma no…]_** – Dijo Natsu concentrando magia en sus manos, de donde salían una niebla de frió de color rojo carmín – **_[Mamuth]_** – Y con un círculo mágico, salió un mamut de hielo rojo carmín el cual iba contra Silver.

Vaya, un animal pre-histórico, bien, pero – Dijo con una sonrisa, ya que al estar cerca salto y de un puño rasgo al mamut – Vaya es resistente.

Por supuesto, pero no deberías distraerte **_[Hyoma no Sabertooth]_** – Grito Natsu y en la espalda de Silver un gran tigre con dientes de sable, hechos con fuego azul y escarlata ataco a Silver, el cual salto y lo esquivo – ** _[Hyoma no Ogama] [Guadaña del demonio de hielo]_** – Grito Natsu con una guadaña carmín en su mano, la cual Silver comió, pero un dolor le llego – Se le olvido, Sensei, mi, hielo es más caliente que el magma – Dijo de forma burlona.

Ya verás mocoso – Dijo Silver – **_[Hyoma no Honryu] (Avalancha del demonio del hielo)_** – Dijo Silver levantando su mano y chocando las bestias con su hielo, destrozándolas a las 2 y luego correr y golpear a Natsu en la cabeza y hacerlo chocar contra la pared y después concentrar su hielo en Natsu y congelar-lo.

Sensei, usted mejor que nadie, debería saber que eso no pasara – Dijo Natsu – **_[Kama no Tekken] (Golpe de Hierro del demonio del fuego)_** – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su mano en fuego color carmesí y girándose para golpear a Silver, pero este salta y se aleja.

Bien, es todo por hoy, has mejorado con la manipulación/creación de la magia de hielo con el uso de la magia asesina de demonios, eso es algo bueno – Dijo Silver – Ahora tengo que ir a ver a Mard, me pidió que haga algo por ella, así que me retiro.

* * *

Silver salió de la habitación como Natsu, el cual ahora era más alto, pase a tener 12 años y parecer para muchos de 15 tenía de altura 1.69, descalzo, su cabello era más largo y aun revuelto, le llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, sus ojos ónix, el usaba su bufanda y llevaba una chamarra negra con líneas blancas que iban desde los brazos hasta la espalda donde hacía una calavera de dragón, un pantalón holgado negro y un collar con el colmillo de un dragón, regalo de Mard, además de usa unos zapatos negros y unos auriculares.

Natsu salió de la cámara de entrenamiento, se puso a pasear un rato, caminando sin rumbo fijo, el caminaba hasta que llego al salón, lugar donde estaban las misiones, se acercó al tablero y miro las que habían, nada realmente increíble, detener ladrones, ahuyentar animales, nada fuera de lo común, de la nada un papel paso por sus ojos, el cual era detener a una bestia que estaba haciendo estragos, esa era una misión de Clase-S y por el olor descubrió quien se la enseño.

Me piensas torturar Kyouka, sabes que no hay nada interesante en las calces normales y tú me presumes las de Clase-S – Dijo Natsu a una hermosa joven de unos 19 años de cabello verde y ojos azul rey, que llevaba una capa morada con líneas negras, un traje de una sola pieza color azul negruzco, unas botas negras y unas magas que van antes de las manos y antes del hombro, de color morado, ella era Kyouka, la puerta de la tortura y una de los 12 magos de Clase-S.

No, vine para pedirte que me acompañes – Respondió Kyouka a Natsu – Veras, no quiero pelear con seres que no valgan la pena, así que quiero que vengas conmigo para que pelees si yo no quiero.

Claro que iré, no tienes que inventar esa excusa – Dijo Natsu divertido y acercándose a Kyouka, pasando su mano en su cara y su brazo izquierdo en su cintura, acercándose a sus labios.

Espero que sea lo más lejos que lleguen – Dijo una voz que interrumpió a los 2, volteando a ver a una niña de 9 años de cabello rojo cual rubí y ojos cual zafiro, que vestía un vestido de una sola pieza de color verde esmeralda, junto con unas medias largas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras cual azabache y un collar como pulseras con las mismas piedras.

Hana – Dijo Kyouka no muy feliz de ser detenida por una niña.

Veo que ya despertaste y los demás – Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa típica de él.

Mi hermana sigue durmiendo como su novio, mientras que Bill eta practicando con Ezel la magia de **_[Re-equipamiento]_** avanzado – Respondió la niña al mago de fuego.

Ya veo, diles que me fui a una misión de clase-S con Kyouka cuando estén todos juntos, así que adiós – Dijo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la niña.

* * *

Los 2 magos, una de Clase-S caminaron hasta llegar fuera del gremio, que era un cubo gigante volador, Natsu y Kyouka se acercaron al final del cubo y los 2 saltaron chiflando y de la nada unos Pegasos aparecieron.

Realmente fue útil el viaje que hicieron tú y Seilah al bosque de las invocaciones – Dijo Kyouka al mago de fuego.

Lo sé, pero la verdad no me puedo sacar lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, por ahora solo vayamos a ese pueblo y terminemos la misión, según sé, Mard tiene un mensaje que darnos – Dijo Natsu a Kyouka la cual asintió y salieron rumbo a un pueblo.

Los 2 magos del Tártaros volaron rumbo al pueblo que pedía la ayuda, cuando llegaron bajaron cerca del bosque, entraron al pueblo y preguntaron por el presidente del pueblo al localizarlos, hablaron con él.

* * *

En las montañas donde se aparecía la bestia, 3 jóvenes se encontraban peleando con esa criatura, los cuales 2 eran mujeres, una de 12 años de cabello blanco corto que llegaba un poco más arriba del cuello y ojos azules, que llevaba puesto un traje de baño junto con cola y orejas de tigre blanco, la otra era una chica de 14 años de cabello igual blanco largo que estaba para arriba, ojos azules y que llevaba un traje de una pieza que dejaba el estómago a la vista, además de tener u par de alas y una cola como unas marcas en la cara, después estaba un chico de cabello igual blanco pero hacía arriba con ojos cafés y de tez morena, que usaba un traje de estudiante de color azul, que consistía en una chamarra azul con botones dorados y un pantalón azul y con un brazo en forma de gorila.

Maldición, ninguno de nuestros ataques lo daña, que hacemos Mira-Nee – Dijo la chica más joven del grupo a la mayor de los 3.

No se preocupes, logramos vencerlo, solo no se rindan – Dijo Mira a los 2 albinos menores.

Está bien – Dijeron ambos magos que continuaron con la pelea.

La bestia aburrida e irritada, con un golpe que esquivaron los 2 menores golpeo a la mayor, la cual choco contra unas rocas, después de eso con otro golpe mando al piso a los 2 albinos, pero el mayor fue el 1ro en levantarse, por lo cual miro al sujeto y pensó en una cosa.

De la nada el cuerpo del hombre empezó a brillar y en una luz, su cuerpo creció al tamaño de una montaña, cabello y barba blanca, con pelaje rojo y el estómago de color verde, unos pantalones azules y un tipo de corona con cuernos apuntando hacia arriba.

El hombre se había convertido en la bestia, para sorpresa de sus 2 hermanas, ambas criaturas empezaron a pelear, era una pelea pareja, hasta que el hombre logro tirar a la verdadera, pero el hombro continuo atacando todo lo que veía, no tenía control de sí mismo.

Ya basta Elf-Nii-chan, ya acabamos la misión, regresemos al gremio – Dijo la más joven de los 3 albinos a la bestia delante de ella.

Basta, aléjate de Elfman, él no tiene control, no te acerques más Lisanna – Gritaba Mira a su hermana.

Regresemos Elf-Nii – Dijo Lisanna con una linda sonrisa en cara.

Y como si todo perdiera sonido, Mira vio como de un zarpazo Elfman mando a volar a Lisanna, de un simple y sencillo golpe, Mira empezó a llorar.

Te dije que lo mejor era ver que nada malo pasara – Dijo una voz cerca de donde estaba Mira.

Mira alzo la mirada y vio a un joven de cabellera rosada y ojos color ónix y a una chica de cabello verde con ojos azules, pero vio al chico con Lisanna en sus manos.

Parece que sigue viva, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo lo contrario del joven transformado – Dijo Kyouka evaluando el estado.

Cierto, ahora veamos – Dijo Natsu pensando viendo el cuerpo del mago – Ok.

Natsu salió corriendo hacía Elfman, el cual golpeo a Natsu, pero este salto y quedo en su pierna, la cual escalo y llego a donde estaba su cabeza y gritar **_[Karyu no Tekken]_** y dar un golpe en su cara, **_[Karyu no Yokugeki]_** y después saltar y en su nuca **_[Karyu no Hoko]_** y un potente rugido de fuego golpeo su nuca, lo que lo mando al suelo inconsciente.

Natsu se acercó al hombre que regresaba a su forma humana, el cual cargo sin mucho esfuerzo, luego voltio a ver a Kyouka, la cual ayudaba a caminar a Mirajane y cargaba a Lisanna.

* * *

Los 3 magos regresaron al pueblo, donde el presidente les agradeció y les dio un lugar donde pasar la noche, donde en un cuarto con 3 camas pusieron a Lisanna y Elfman, mientras que en la sala-comedor estaban los 3 magos en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

Bueno y cuál es tu nombre – Pregunto Natsu para Salir del incómodo silencio ya hecho – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, mago del **_[Tártaros]_** y ella es Kyouka maga de Clase-S del **_[Tártaros]_** – Presento Natsu a los 2.

Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, maga Clase-S de **_[Fairy Tail]_** y los que vinieron conmigo eran Lisanna y Elfman Strauss, mis hermanos del mismo gremio – Dijo Mirajane a los 2 magos.

Bueno, me alegro que estén los 3 bien, pero debes decirle a tu hermano que practique el control de su nueva forma en solitario o con un mago que lo detenga – Dijo Natsu a la chica frente a él.

Espera, quieres que Elfman vuelva a entrar en esa forma – Dijo un tanto exaltada Mirajane a Natsu.

Por supuesto, que más podrían hacer, con esa forma seria muy fuerte, además de que ya la asimilo, solo debe aprender a dominarlo, una persona no puede ser fuerte si no puede usar todo su poder – Dijo Natsu tratando de hacerse entender.

Eso es cierto, pero no quiero que mi hermano pierda el control otra vez – Dijo Mirajane.

Entonces cuando necesite usar ese poder, dejaras que pierda el control porque no lo apoyaste para que dominara el poder de la bestia – Contra-ataco Natsu a Mirajane.

Mira no respondió, sabía que Natsu tenía razón, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo, los 3 se fueron a dormir y dejar pasar el mal sabor de boca.

A la mañana siguiente, Mira despertó, frete a ella sus 2 hermanos, Mira se paró y despertó a sus hermanos, de la nada un aroma invadió el lugar, los 3 bajaron y vieron a una peli verde y a un peli rosa cocinando, el peli rosa solo con una bermuda y su bufanda y la chica con una camisa que el quedaba un tanto grande de color roja, la cual era la camiseta de Natsu y un short corto que llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los muslos, haciendo sonrojar al único hombre de la familia albina.

Veo que ya despertaron – Dijo Natsu sin voltear a verlos.

Sí y veo que ustedes se despertaron más temprano – Dijo Mira a Natsu.

Bueno, sí, ya nos es un tanto común, por cierto mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y la que está sentada es Kyouka… y una advertencia gran-dote, ella es muy peligrosa… el 2ble que el de la bestia – Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa al voltear a ver la cara de aterrado de Elfman – Bien ya dije mi nombre, ahora ustedes – Dijo Natsu.

Sí, mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss, la más joven de los 3, él es Elfman Strauss el 2do y la última Mirajane Strauss – Presento la más joven a toda la familia Strauss.

Mucho gusto – Dijo Natsu – Ahora siéntense y disfrutan del desayuno – Dijo Natsu sirviendo café, huevos revueltos, tocino, un sándwich de mermelada de maní y jalea y un jugo de naranjas.

Los 5 comieron tranquilos y callados, cuando terminaron se cambiaron, los 1ros en salir fueron Natsu y Kyouka, quienes esperaban fuera de la cabaña donde durmieron, luego salieron los hermanos Strauss, los cuales se sorprendieron ver a Kyouka y Natsu besándose tan amorosamente, lo que causo cierta molestia en la mayor.

Natsu al notarlo se separó y caminaron entrando al bosque, caminaron hasta que llegaron al centro del bosque.

Bueno, esto es lo más lejos que iremos – Dijo Kyouka, confundiendo a los albinos.

Verán, nuestro gremio no se encuentra en una ciudad o un pueblo, por lo cual aquí esperaremos a que nos recojan – Explico algo Natsu.

Bueno, si algún día quieren venir a visitarnos, estamos en Magnolia, el gremio de _**[Fairy Tail]**_ , lo encontraras rápidamente – Dijo Lisanna invitando a ambos magos, lo cuales aceptaron gustosos, buenos solo Natsu, pues Kyouka era Kyouka y no era muy social o amigable.

Los 3 albinos se separaron y caminaron hasta el bosque, después de eso 3 pegasos descendieron cerca del lugar, uno era montado por una joven de unos 17 años de cabello negro con unos cuernos dorados, que usaba un kimono de estampado de piel de leopardo color azul, unas largas medias y unas zapatillas negras, ella era Seilah, la puerta de la sabiduría.

Vengo a recogerlos como lo pediste Natsu, traje un caballo para los cada uno, ahora vámonos – Dijo Seilah a los 2.

* * *

Los 3 se retiraron y en cuestión de minutos, llegaron al cubo donde estaba su gremio, luego los 2 entraron y fueron a la sala del maestro, cuando entraron Mard estaba tomando un café, al verlos dejo su café a un lado.

Regresaron antes de lo que imagine – Dijo Mard a sus 2 magos – Pero bueno, ahora les contare algo, durante ya casi unos 2 años, un gremio nos ha invitado a una fiesta, de las cuales me negaba por su fama y creía que Natsu era muy joven y debía ser más fuerte, pero ahora que ya posee 3 magias asesinas, de posesión y de re-equipamiento, lo considero lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo cual dentro de 4 semanas cuando volemos cerca de Magnolia, iremos a la fiesta de ese gremio, así que eso es todo pueden retirarse.

Los 2 magos asintieron y se retiraron, Mard regreso con su café, mientras leía una revista que contenía información de varios gremios, de la nada la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Silver.

Que es lo que se te ofrece, Silver – Dijo Mard viendo de re ojo a su 2do mago más fuerte.

Mard, parece que ser que los gremios oscuros han incrementado y la alianza se hace más grande, el consejo quiere ver a todos los magos líderes de gremios y magos que clasifiquen para una reunión muy importante – Informo Silver a Mard.

Y eso que – Dijo cortantemente, aburrida y pensando en faltar.

Que quieren que usted, que las puertas y Él y ellos, vayamos a esa junta – Dijo Silver.

Porque me debería importar, solo ignóremelos – Dijo regresando a su lectura y su café.

Piden conocer a Natsu Dragneel – Dijo un muy nervioso Silver.

Como es que ellos saben de Natsu – Pregunto una muy cabreada Mard, pues ella había ordenado no revelar información de Natsu, si se sabía que podía matar a Zeref, que era un demonio del libro de Zeref o que era el hermano menor de Zeref y con sus poderes, podría ser muy malo para su hijo/amante.

No lo sé, por eso debemos ir y averiguarlo – Dijo un serio Silver al pensar que lastimarían a su hijo adoptivo.

* * *

2 Semanas después estaban muchos gremios en una habitación, donde se supone sería la reunión que el consejo ordeno, estaban los magos de **_[Lamia Scale], [Mermaid Heel], [4 Cerberos], [Blue Pegaso], [Sabertooth], [Fairy Tail]_** entre otros, pero no había señal de **_[Tártaros]_** el más nuevo de los gremios.

Bueno, parece ser que los magos del **_[Tártaros]_** tardaran en llegar, comenzaremos sin ellos – Dijo un anciano de cabellera, barba y bigote blancos, con ojos azules y unos lentes rojos, una camisa y pantalón blanco y un sombrero.

De la nada la puerta se abrió de golpe, tan fuerte que salió disparada contra un joven de 14 años de cabello azul con ojos color chocolate y un tatuaje rojo en su cara que llevaba una camisa azul rey y un pantalón negro azabache y unos zapatos grises, el cual destrozo la puerta con un poco de magia.

Entrando en la puerta del lugar, salieron muchas sombras, la 1ra que se visualizo fue la de un ser de piel gris con partes puntiagudas, con ojos negros y con 4 brazos que usaban un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra de acero con una cadena en diagonal derecha con un hueco en el pecho derecho, ese era Ezel, la puerta de las armas, después un ser de cuerpo de esfera con un solo ojos que usaba un casco donde se le veía el único ojo de color amarillo, llevaba una camisa expansiva de color amarillo chillón y un pantalón café, él era Franmalth la puerta del ahorro o del imitador, después estaba un ser de gran tamaño, 2.75 de color morado y con un tipo de cuerno en la cara, tenía los ojos negros y usaba una camisa negra y encima un abrigo de piel de alce unidas por unas telas, además de un pantalón de tonalidad oscuro azulado, él era Torafuzar, la puerta del mar venenoso, después una calavera, lo que aterro a muchas personas, usaba una túnica negra y un pantalón negó con un cinturón de huesos, él era Keyes la puerta de la necromancia.

Seguido de eso un chico de cabello rubio opaco, con una camisa negra sin mangas y un pantalón oscuro, un cinturón color café y además de eso unas orejas y cola de Jackal, él era Jackal, la puerta de la explosión y luego estaba un chico de piel morena, pelo rubio y ojos azul, llevaba una camisa azul y un saco negro, un pantalón elegante verde y unos zapatos azules, él era Tempester, la puerta de la desgracia, después salió un hombre de unos 25 años de cabello negro con una barba sin afeitar de 3 días, llevaba un esmoquin completo, con su corbata y unos zapatos blancos.

Después sale un hombre de unos 21 años de cabello largo azul claro, unos ojos azules cual Zafiro, llevaba una camisa blanca con un abrigo de piel de oso polar, que se balanceaba con el viento, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos blancos, él era una de las 4 puertas humanas, Kardia. La puerta del veneno y sin duda, él más digno de llevar el nombre de la puerta más fuerte, al haber derrotado en pelea a Silver.

Después entro 2 hermosas mujeres, una de cabello verdoso con ojos azules rey, que llevaba un vestido de color verde esmeralda, un collar y unos tacones morados, ella era Kyouka la cual hablaba con una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos cual sangre, que llevaba un vestido ajustado resaltando sus buenas curvas con estampado de leopardo, tenía escotado el vestido, dejando ver un poco del gran busto de la joven, después 2 hermosas mujeres, una de cabello rubio que tenía los ojos cerrados, llevaba un vestido de color oro, que se ajustaba a su buen cuerpo, unos pechos copa DD, un buen y firme trasero y unas caderas delgadas, ella tenía el pelo atado en una cola de caballo, ella era una de las puertas humanas, Asmita, quien platicaba con una hermosa mujer de cabello azul claro gris-aqueo, que tenía los ojos de un hermoso color azul, la cual vestía con un vestido rojo con una rosa en su cabello y con unas zapatillas rojas, además de un pintalabios rojizo, ella era la última puerta humana, Albafica.

Muchas mujeres y jóvenes se sonrojaron de gran medida ante Jackal, Tempester, un tanto con Silver y mucho con Kardia, mientras que los varones se embobaron con Kyouka, Seilah, Asmita y Albafica, sin creer lo hermosas que eran o los apuestos que eran, pero aún faltaban 2 sombras por mostrarse.

De las sombras una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años de tez blanco que llevaba un hermoso y fino vestido color blanco con toques negros y decorados azules que usaba unas zapatillas negras, con su largo cabello ondulado negro, atado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, en su vestido escotado su bien desarrollado pecho copa E y con una rosa en su cabello y un pintalabios rojo escarlata, era una diosa, una hermosa y elegante diosa que deja a atrás a todas las diosas de la belleza juntas atrás, a su lado y como acompañante, para sorpresa de muchos hombre, un joven de unos 15 años, aunque en realidad tuviera 12 años y que por su duro entrenamiento parecía más grande, media 1.69 cm de alto, una musculatura normal para su edad o al menos la que aparentaba, que llevaba una camisa negra bajo una chaqueta roja con flamas azules, un pantalón de gala rojo y unos zapatos rojizos, su cabello alborotado rosa y sus ojos ónix, con una bufanda de escamas de lagarto y un collar con el diente de un dragón.

Un silencio se quedó en la reunión, los hombres se sonrojaban fuertemente al ver a Mard y las mujeres discutían sobre quien era más apuesto, si Natsu o Kardia e iban empatados, Mira se sorprendió al ver al mismo peli rosa con elegante traje, que le quedaba de perlas al peli rosa, pero para los demás, era muy interesante, pues notaban la fuerza del chico, el cual era comparable con el de sus amigos Calce-S, como lo eran Laxus, Mystogan y Siegrain, superando a Erza y Mira.

Bueno, con esto estamos todos los gremios, verdad – Pregunto un joven de unos 19 años, de cabello verde y ojos azules que vestía un traje de gala, él era Man-Lo Incaru, un miembro del gremio **_[Phantom Lord]_** y un mago de calce-S.

Sí – Dijo un anciano de cabello, barba y bigote canoso, con unas líneas en sus ojos, los cuales tenían un color oscuro, que llevaba una camisa de hierro y un tipo de falda blanca, con un sombrero con punta al final, él era el líder del consejo mágico, Gran Doma – Maestros, magos de clase-S y magos invitados, les doy la bienvenida a esta reunión – Dijo el anciano hombre – El motivo de esto es para que se conozcan entre ustedes y de igual forma saber en quienes confiaran sus vidas para el tiempo en que las peleas contra la alianza Baram empiecen – Dijo esto último muy serio.

Los gremios se quedaron callados por unos minutos, los 1ros en hacer caso fueron los magos del Tártaros, los cuales caminaron en diferentes direcciones, acercándose a magos de diferentes gremios.

Los demás magos imitaron esa acción y todos se juntaron y platicaban, muchas personas que dominaban la magia de transformación o que fueron magos de fuerza física se acercaban con Torafuzar y los que eran espadachines mágicos con Ezel al pensar en que era un usuario de espadas y tras armas, lo que era cierto.

Pero las magas solteras y una que otra con marido se juntaban con Kardia y Silver y Natsu, el cual no sabía qué hacer en una situación así, Kardia únicamente tomo un poco de sake y se sentó para que preguntaran por él.

Natsu se alejó un poco y miro a los 3 hermanos albinos de la misión de la bestia junto con otros jóvenes que tenían la misma marca en sus cuerpos, por lo cual se acercó a los albinos.

Hola – Saludo Natsu a Mira, la cual estaba con un grupo de magos.

Natsu – Dijo Mira al ver al peli rosa.

Lo conoces, Mira – Pregunto un joven peli azul con ojos color chocolate con un tatuaje rojo en su cara, que llevaba una camisa y un pantalón negro como una capucha.

Si, él fue quien nos salvó de lo que paso con la bestia – Respondió Mira al peli azul.

Así que fuiste tú el chico que salvo a Mirajane, a mi hija y sus hermanos y mis hijos de esa criatura – Dijo un anciano hombre de cabello a los lados de su cabeza y bigote blanco, era de estatura pequeña y llevaba un esmoquin blanco con una capa con el signo de los 10 magos santos – Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, el 3er maestro de **_[Fairy Tail]._**

Mucho gusto señor Dreyar, así que usted es el padre de Mira y sus hermanos – Dijo Natsu a Makarov, aunque era más bien una pregunta.

No el legítimo, pero yo veo a todos mis miembros como mi familia, son mis hijos aun cuando no son de sangre – Dijo el pequeño anciano con una sonrisa – Bueno, aunque el rubio aquí es Laxus Dreyar, mi nieto – Dijo Makarov apuntando a un joven de 15 años de cabello rubio con ojos color azules y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojos derecho, que vestía un esmoquin negro y alzo la mano en forma de saludos.

Entonces todos son una familia – Dijo Natsu con un tono un tanto curioso y divertido.

Así es, mi nombre es Grey, Grey Fullbaster, soy un mago de la magia **_[Ice Make]_** una magia de tipo creación o para ser específicos la **_[Kori no Zokei Maho]_** – Dijo un joven de cabello negó con ojos igual de negros que solo vestía con un pantalón de gala y se empezaba a quitar el cinturón que llevaba, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro un tanto largo paro corto, pues llegaba un poco más debajo del cuello, que vestía un elegante vestido azul claro con decoraciones de copos de nieve de color verdes.

Lo siento, tiene al manía de desnudarse – Se disculpó la mujer – Mi nombre es Ur Milkovich, la maestra de Grey, por lo cual es de suponer que se la misma magia que Grey – Dijo Ur con una sonrisa cálida, que hizo sonrojar un poco a Natsu.

Mi nombre es Erza, Erza Scarlet, maga de ** _[Re-equipo]_** y maga de clase-S de **_[Fairy Tail]_** – Se presentó una chica de 14 años de cabello rojizo, un rojo escarlata como su nombre, ojos color chocolate que vestía una camisa roja con el estampado de un león y una falda azul que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas.

Mi nombre como ya dijo mi viejo es Laxus Dreyar, mago de Clase-S – Dijo el rubio – Mi magia es **_[Magia de manipulación de rayo]._**

Como ya dije antes, yo soy Mira y ellos mis hermanos, Elfman y Lisanna y nuestras magias son de **_[Tale Over]_** – Dijo Mirajane a Natsu.

Yo soy Gildarts, un mago de clase-S y mi magia es la de **_[Magia de Desmontaje] y [Crash]_** – Dijo un hombre de unos 35 años de cabello rojo-naranja-marrón (No sé cuál es exactamente el color de peli de Gildarts, si alguien sabe, dígame por favor), el cual llevaba un esmoquin y una capa sucia.

Yo soy Mystogan y con mi hermano mayor Siegrain, somos magos clase-S, yo domino mi magia con mis bastones, **_[Magia de Constelaciones] y [Magia de Sombras]_** – Dijo el joven peli azul, para después llegar otro idéntico a él – Él es mi hermano gemelo mayor, Siegrain y es mago de **_[Constelaciones] y [Magia de Espacio]_** , es muy fuerte – Comento, presentando al último miembro del gremio de colas de hadas.

Bien, ahora que se han presentado, es mi turno – Dijo Natsu con tranquilidad – Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, hijo del rey dragón de fuego, Igneel, soy un **_[Dragon Slayer]_** , para ser más precisos mi magia es la **_[Kaen no Metsuryu Maho]_** – Dijo Natsu prendiendo su mano en fuego de dragón.

Espera un momento, en serio piensas que te creeremos que eres hijo de un dragón – Dijo Grey aguantando la risa, cabreando de gran manera a Natsu, más al ver como Laxus y Siegrain aguantaban la risa y lo mismo para Mira, hasta que un golpe cayo a Grey, el cual voltio y miro a un joven de su misma edad de cabello gris y ojos azules que usaba una camisa blanca bajo una chamarra azul claro y un pantalón blanco – Lyon qué diablos te pasa.

Grey, tu viste al inmenso demonio de nombre Deliora y te burlas de la existencia de un ser como un dragón, si los demonios existen, porque los dragones no, como no hay prueba de que existan, tampoco hay pruebas de que no existieran en la actualidad, así que es posible que uno criara a este joven – Dijo serio y en forma de regaño el peli plateado al peli negro, el cual cayo desde el nombre de Deliora, Grey se voltio y vio a Natsu.

Lo siento – Dijo Grey a Natsu.

No te preocupes, no eres el 1ro en reírse y no serás el ultimo, pero bueno no te reíste de mi padre… de lo contrario te hubiera vuelto cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Dijo eso ultimo con una voz de ultratumba y con unos ojos y sonrisa que parecía un demonio.

Ya estás pasándola de grande con nuevos amigos – Dijo la voz de una persona a espaldas de Natsu, el cual por el olor supo quién era, al voltearse vio a Kardia en su espalda – Bueno, es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Kardia, es un gusto conocerlos, y yo como Natsu somos magos del **_[Tártaros]_** , pero yo soy un mago de Clase-S– Dijo el peli azul uniéndose a la plática.

Mucho gusto – Respondieron todos.

* * *

La fiesta paso normalmente, pues con platicas y más cosas, la verdad dejo de ser una junta, los jóvenes reían, los adultos hablaban, Mard pateaba a la estratosfera a cada mago que le coqueteara, Kardia platicaba con muchas personas, una fiesta sin duda alguna, pero de la nada Natsu se paró de la silla donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba sentado y dejo caer un vaso de cristal que tenía Sake, cortesía de Kardia, lo que llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

Este olor – Dijo Natsu en un tono normal, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, de la nada miro hacia el cielo, como los demás al ver esa acción y todo el techo se derrumbó.

Del humo unas sombras se vieron, los que hizo que todos los magos se pusieran en posición de ataque, mientras Doma se alejaba un poco para estar cerca de sus compañeros y pelear, cuando el humo se deshizo, agachado viendo a todos desde arriba.

Un joven hombre de cabello negro azabache lacio, unos ojos rojos cual la sangre, que llevaba una camisa negra con la imagen de un demonio, además de usar una chamarra y un pantalón de cuero, con un collar con una calavera, sobre unas botas con punta de acero, detrás de él, muchas personas con la misma vestimenta, que eran camisa, pantalones y una pañoleta todas negras, pero las pañoletas tapaban las bocas de las personas.

 **Perdón por entrar sin invitación, es que la mía se perdió en el buzón –** Dijo el joven ojo rojo.

 **Así que como no teníamos invitación, entramos por detrás –** Dijo otra voz, la cual provino de un hombre peli blanco con ojos azules que llevaba lentes, su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo y que vestía un traje elegante blanco con unos zapatos blancos.

Una botella de la nada fue lanzada al aire, lo que llamo la atención de todos, miraron como iba hacía el cielo y como se rompió arriba de los 2 hombres, cayendo un líquido rojizo sobre los 2, ya que era una botella de vino tinto, de la nada una voz se escuchó.

No importa, además es una fiesta así que tomen y lárguense – Dijo Serio lo último Kardia, al cual todos voltearon a verlo, después se paró y dijo – Y como ya tomaron, ahora sigue que se larguen – Kardia se paró y con una mano se quitó su abrigo de piel de oso polar.

Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor Kardia – Dijo Natsu quitándose como Kardia su chaqueta, lo que hizo que el peli blanco lo mirara y sonriera.

 **Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si no es ni más ni menos que Natsu –** Dijo el peli blanco de manera sorprendida **– Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde cuando… así, ya recuerdo, desde el incidente en el bosque de las invocaciones –** Dijo divertido.

He, pero ahora será distinto, porque te calcinare aquí y ahora – Dijo prendiendo su puño en fuego de dragón.

En serio piensas que ganaras contra él **_[Tártaros]_** y a los demás gremios, como algunos de los magos santos, ustedes solos – Dijo en burla Kardia.

 **No nos subestimen, serán muchos, pero pocos los que puedan con nosotros –** Dijo el peli blanco.

Ahora quien subestima a quien, Aion – Dijo Natsu al peli blanco de nombre Aion.

 **Tu dijiste ser un mago del _[Tártaros]_ verdad _–_** Pregunto Aion a Kardia el cual asintió – **Entonces será interesante comprobar los rumores –** Dijo Aion con una sonrisa retadora.

Y cuáles son esos rumores – Pregunto Asmita con los ojos cerrados.

 **Si los Demonios de los libros de Zeref o los verdaderos Demonios, cuál de los 2 es el más fuerte –** Dijo con una sonrisa y de su espalda 4 pares de alas de murciélagos, una cola con escamas de caimán y en su cabeza salieron 2 cuernos a los lados, llegando al frente subiendo en las puntas.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a esa persona transformarse en un demonio, como cierta curiosidad de ver la diferencia entre demonios normales y los que creo Zeref, pues no era un secreto que los magos del gremio Tártaros fueran en realidad demonios de los libros del mago oscuro, claro que no todos, sino algunos pocos, los demás son humanos "transformados" "forzosamente" a ser demonios.

Me parece bien, entonces… Empezamos – Dijo Kardia con una sonrisa para luego liberar una cantidad increíble y muy violenta de poder mágico – **_[Take Over: Gold Escorpio]_** – Y de una luz el cuerpo de Kardia fue rodeado por su magia de posesión y no fue el único en activarlo.

 ** _[Take Over: Animal Soul]_** – Grito Lisanna, la cual fue rodeada por una luz blanca.

 ** _[Take Over: Best Soul]_** – Grito Elfman mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una luz blanca.

 ** _[Take Over: Satan Soul]_** – Grito Mirajane, siendo rodead por una luz blanca.

Kardia termino su transformación, de la cual salió con su cabello azul suelto con toques dorados en la puntas, su traje era ahora una hermosa armadura en forma de escorpión, en su mano derecha, en su dedo índice, una uña larga con color rojo escarlata, en su cabeza un casco que tenía la cola de un escorpión, Lisanna tenía unas alas en lugar de manos y la parte inferior de una ave, era una harpía, Elfman entro en su modo Bestia, lo que causo una sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu, después estaba Mira, la cual obtuvo un par de alas parecidas a las de Aion y cola, un traje de una pieza dejando visible su estómago y que se ajustaba a sus desarrollados pechos.

Más amagos imitaban esa acción y liberaban su poder mágico y lo hacían visibles en sus cuerpos.

Conque **_[Satan Soul]_** he – Dijo Natsu mirando a Mira con curiosidad y con una voz calmada, haciendo que muchos lo voltearan a ver – Es un buen nombre, claro que el mío también lo tiene – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto competitiva llamando la atención de todos, menos de Seilah, la cual si sabía de qué hablaba Natsu, Mira y sus hermanos pensaron en los mismo como Kardia, pero negaron, no era posible, pero una simple frase los cayó – **_[Take Over: Devil Soul…]_** – Y como los demás Natsu fue rodeado por una luz.

Natsu al liberarse de la luz oscura-rojiza, impresiono a todos, ahora era de unos 1.98 cm de altura, su cabello rosado ahora tenía partes blancas, sus ojos ónix ahora eran uno jade y el otro dorado, ahora vestía chamarra abierta color roja, dejando visible un cuerpo bien formado sin muchos músculos, unos pantalones de cuero y una botas negras con púas, en su cuello un collar de perros con púas y su collar con un diente de dragón, tenía 2 pares de alas, una cola de huesos, además de unos cuernos negros como los de un toro.

 ** _[Eón]_** – Dijo Natsu con una voz más gruesa, impresionando a todos, más por el poder de esa transformación.

Aion y Natsu se miraron, el aire pasaba por todos lados, hasta que una hoja de un árbol estaba delante de todos, la hoja caía lentamente, hasta que toco el piso y la batalla empezó, todos los magos contra los demonios.

Pasó casi 4 horas, magos caían por el cansancio y muchos demonios también, los magos de Tártaros derrotaban a decenas de ellos como si nada, mientras que una explosión sonó y los demonios se alejaban y entre ellos Aion.

Espera, quienes son ustedes – Pregunto Mystogan a los demonios, a lo cual Aion contesto.

Somos la mano derecha del 3er gremio de la alianza Baram, Somos **_[Dark Sinners]_** y vinimos a saludar a los magos del bien – Dijo Aion retirándose del lugar.

Los Demonios se retiraron, no hubo pérdidas para los magos o demonios, además de conseguir información, los gremios se despedían uno por uno, siendo como el último en llegar el 1ro en irse, el gremio de demonios **_[Tártaros]_** , con la muestra de poder-

* * *

 ** _Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si no puse la pelea, pero como solo eran juegos no valía la pena, pero no se preocupen, la acción ya se acerca, además de que en el próximo pelea será un combate entre los jóvenes demonios y las jóvenes hadas._**

 ** _Que les pareció lo de las 3 puestas humanas, como me gusta Saint puso a sus caballeros, pero como mi saga favorita siempre ha sido Lost Canvas, decidí poner a Virgo, Piscis y Escorpio como miembros del tártaros._**

 ** _Mystogan y Siegrain son hermanos por lo cual Mystogan no será de Edolas._**

 ** _Bueno sin más que decir, me despido, nos leemos luego._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora responderé los Reviws._**

 ** _Edwinedx: Si, Mard es mujer._**

 ** _Veizser: Me alegro que te guste y espero te acostumbres, porque sera así por todo el largo fic._**

 ** _Leo2131: Bueno tus deseos son ordenes, Natsu es un Devil Slayer de hielo y fuego y sabe de armas, por Ezel que lo obligo, lo de la imagen, no la pude ver, no existía así que lamento no haberla visto para ver la ropa que me aconsejabas usara, también lo cambie, ya que de verdad era un poco de guion y probaba el tipo de escritura, pero como que quita misteriosidad al fic, así que lo cambie, espero te haya gustado._**

 ** _Kirito789: Si, es mujer._**

 ** _Mike Sheol 666: Pues es largo o corto, depende lo que escriba, suelen ser largos, muy largos, :3, y me alegro que te gustara esta temática, pues es interesante crear a un Natsu diferente al original._**

 ** _E.N.D: Lamento decir que tomare tiempo, ya que tengo planeado una saga, tomar la de Phantom Lord y después de eso, mostrar la forma Etherias de Natsu._**

 ** _Ahora agradezco a todos los que es gusto mi fic, ademas si planeo terminarla, aunque me contaran algunas cosas, sin más me despido._**


End file.
